


I am the Monster You Should Have Been

by Short_Circuits



Series: Monster [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to tag literally anything in this au, SO, i made it all up, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Everyone is born with a twin. And when those twins turn 16, they take the Test. One twin passes, one twin fails.False should have failed the test, both she and her sister True know this. So why does True take her place? And then the question that plagues False thereafter:Does she regret it?
Series: Monster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	I am the Monster You Should Have Been

It was the morning of the test. True had scrambled all week to figure out what to do. She knew what would happen, and she didn’t know how to stop it. And she had only come up with one thing that she could do. It would have to be good enough. 

With a sigh, she reached behind her neck to unclip her “T” necklace, grasping it tightly in her hand. She felt tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. 

With one last glance at the silver necklace, a tear fell, then another and another.

_This is for her._

She made her way down the hall, knocking softly on the last door. 

“False? Can I come in?” 

*

False didn’t know why she’d agreed to this. The “T” necklace felt like it was weighing her down, along with the clothes that barely fit her. The lies weighed down on her shoulders, heavier than anything she’d ever carried before. As they approached the doors of the Test, a man pointed her into the door with a T on it. True’s door. It felt wrong, but she went along with it anyway, True giving her a smile as she walked into False’s door.

False wanted to stop her, to call out, to say something. She couldn’t let her sister, her _twin_ sacrifice her future to save False. She couldn’t let True, strong, brave True, throw away everything for her. False was weak, and quiet, and there was a _reason_ they both knew she would fail on her own. 

But despite the voice inside her telling her what she was doing was wrong, she didn’t say a word. Her gaze stayed cast towards the ground, and she began to take True’s test for her.

*

Everything had gone the way True had hoped. She’d done well on the test, on _False’s_ test, she knew that. So it would be False who would pass today, and it would be True who would be banished. It was the way of the choosing.

One twin fails, one passes. It was a way to weed out the weak, to create a society built on the strong. She was strong. She could only hope False would learn to be strong enough to fit into society. She could only hope False would become what she needed to be to last in this life. 

And True could only hope that she herself was strong enough to survive the banishment that came with failure. She would have to be. 

And so True grasped False’s hand when their names were called, squeezing it tightly one last time before being led away, down a dark hall, and into another world, cold and abandoned.

She lay on the ground for a long while, only one thought clear in her mind.

_Do I regret this? ___

__

__*_ _

__

__It had been years since the choosing. There had been many days in the beginning where she hadn’t thought she’d be strong enough, always more shy than everyone around her. But over time she had learned. She’d learned to fight, to defend, and to support those she was loyal to._ _

__But she had never really belonged. She knew she never would. And so when a new exploration team was announced, she’d quickly jumped at the opportunity. A chance to make a world, a small world, where she belonged._ _

__And so the hermits had become her family. She was strong to them. She was fierce, and loyal, and everything True had ever been. But there were still days where she worried the facade would break, and they’d see the scared, weak girl she’d once been. The girl she still was._ _

__And she thought about True every day. The thought of her sister was what kept her up every day. She had to be strong for True. She had to prove her sister’s sacrifice hadn’t been in vain. She needed to be strong enough._ _

__Some days she longed to see True, even if just for a moment, just for some sign her sister was proud. And other days she dreaded the idea, scared of the possibility of seeing only disappointment. But she never did see True. At least not for many years._ _

__There was one day, one day that should have been just like every other day. False was on a scouting mission, walking around the borders of their small settlement for any possible danger. The only danger she ever saw was wild animals, bears and other creatures she didn’t know the names of._ _

__Until the day she was on the outskirts of the small village, and a dark silhouette caught her attention. It looked humanoid, but they stood just in the shade of the woods, far enough away that False couldn’t make out a single detail of the person._ _

__She stepped closer, and so did the person, now standing in the light. Tall, blond hair, scars. A face that once matched hers exactly, but now was worn down with years of pain and suffering. True._ _

__False looked at her twin in wonder, but was met with a face void of emotion. She took another step closer to True, only for her sister to not move an inch. She was unmoving, her gaze never leaving False, studying her._ _

__False’s voice was quiet, scared, and she hated how in the presence of True she became that weak girl once more._ _

__“Do you… do you regret it?” There was no reaction from True, and so she pressed on quickly. “Switching places with me, I mean. Do you regret it?”_ _

__At last True moved, sighing as her gaze drifted from False, down to the sword in her grasp, then to her own matching one._ _

__“No. I don’t regret taking your place. Because if I hadn’t, I never would have learned to do this.” And she swung her blade towards False, faster than she could even comprehend._ _

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. I guess I'm continuing this au. I'm attached to it now, y'all are stuck with it.


End file.
